herofandomcom-20200223-history
Deadpool (X-Men Movies)
Wade Wilson (AKA: Deadpool) is the main protagonist of the 2016 Marvel superhero comedy movie Deadpool. He is a highly advanced mercenary. He gained enhanced physical attributes and rapid cellular regeneration from an augmentation program. He is portrayed by Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson, and martial artist movie actor Scott Adkins as Weapon XI in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. ''Reynolds reprises the role in the 2016 film ''Deadpool, taking place in the alternate timeline. X-Men Origins: Wolverine During the Vietnam War, Wade Wilson is recruited by William Stryker and teamed up with Logan, Victor Creed, Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, and Agent Zero on Team X. He is shown to be an excellent mercenary, however his witty comments are his flaw, William Stryker even says "If you didn't have that mouth on you, Wade, you'd be the perfect soldier." When the team breaks up, Stryker experiments on him, giving him additional abilities, acquired from other mutants, such as optic eye blasts (from Scott Summers), teleportation (from John Wraith), technopathy (from Chris Bradley) and regenerative healing (from Wolverine). Stryker also seals Wade's mouth, gives him an Adamantium skeleton and two retractable arm blades and renames him Weapon XI - the mutant "Deadpool". After Logan frees the captured mutants, Dr. Carol Frost said the project was not finished but Stryker said to do it anyway. Stryker activates Weapon XI to fight Logan. In the ensuing fight, Victor shows up fights alongside Logan. Working together the two are able to defeat him when Victor distracts Wade long enough for Logan to decpitate him. Later Deadpool's arm slowly pulls its implanted blade back inside his body, then it moves further, in search. Deadpool's head is seen, mouth no longer sealed, opening his eyes and whispering a short "Shh", revealing that he is still alive. X2: X-Men United There is file on Wade on one of Stryker's computers, there is no appearance of him in this film. Deadpool (2016) Wade Wilson is a former special forces operative who works as a mercenary in New York City. He meets escort Vanessa at a local bar and they become romantically attached. One year later, Wade proposes to her and she accepts, but he suddenly collapses. Wade is diagnosed with terminal cancer and though Vanessa remains by his side, he fears losing her. A recruiter from a secret program approaches Wade and offers him an experimental cure for his cancer. Although Wade initially refuses, he later decides to leave Vanessa and undergo the procedure. At a laboratory, Wade meets Ajax and Angel Dust, whom he instantly resents. Ajax injects Wade with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes, then have him subjected to weeks of torture to trigger the mutation without success. Wade discovers Ajax's real name, Francis Freeman, and makes fun of him. In response, Ajax straps Wade into an airtight chamber which raises and lowers the oxygen level to keep Wade constantly on the verge of asphyxiation. Ajax reveals to Wade their true purpose: to make super-powered slaves to be sold to wealthy customers. Several days later, Wade develops near-instant cell regeneration powers, which cures his cancer, but severely disfigures his face and skin. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax, but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wade, impales him with a rebar and leaves him in the burning laboratory. Wade attempts to reconnect with Vanessa, but is unable to come to terms with his appearance, and keeps himself away from her. After consulting his best friend Weasel, Wade decides to hunt down Ajax and have his disfigurement cured. He becomes a masked vigilante, takes the alias "Deadpool", and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al, played by actress Leslie Uggams. Following a string of leads, Deadpool tracks down Ajax to a convoy of cars on an expressway. He kills all the escorts, corners Ajax and demands a cure to his disfigurement. The confrontation is interrupted by two X-Men, Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, who have been trying to recruit Deadpool. Taking advantage of the distraction, Ajax escapes. Colossus handcuffs himself to Deadpool and begins dragging him away. Deadpool cuts off his own hand and escapes. His hand regenerates overnight. Now knowing Wade is alive, Ajax goes to Weasel's bar and learns of Vanessa. Weasel calls Wade and tells him Vanessa is in danger. Wade goes to the bar she works at but, unable to face her, psyches himself up in the bathroom first. However, when he comes out, she is already kidnapped. Ajax and Angel Dust tell Deadpool to meet up with them on a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him, and the trio take a cab to the scrapyard. While Colossus and Negasonic battle Angel Dust, Deadpool fights his way through Ajax's henchmen, and eventually engages him in close combat. After Angel Dust knocks out Colossus, Negasonic uses her power to repel her, but accidentally destroys the equipment holding the helicarrier upright. As the helicarrier tips over, Colossus wakes up and takes Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety while Deadpool successfully saves Vanessa. Ajax, still alive, attacks Deadpool, but is subdued and reveals there is no cure for Wade's disfigurement. Colossus begins urging Deadpool to be a true hero and spare his enemy, but Deadpool kills Ajax. Wade turns to Vanessa, who removes his mask revealing his face. Vanessa is angered that Wade left her, but still loves him. She accepts him, and they reconcile by kissing. In a post-credits scene parodying Ferris Bueller's Day Off, Wade teases a sequel featuring Cable and tells the audience to clean up their trash. Powers and Abilites Powers After Ajax' experimentations & relentless torture sessions, Wade also gained the following abilities: * Enhanced Strength: Wilson's strength was augmented by Ajax's serum, causing him to be able to lift well-built human beings above his head, send Ajax flying through a wall by hitting him with a fire extinguisher. He was also able to block Ajax's physical attacks. * Enhanced Mobility: '''Wilson's agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. He also has hyper reflexes, being able to catch Ajax's axe and throw it back at him instantaneously. He can also perform complex parkour & acrobatic maneuvers with ease & without concentration. * '''Near-Instant Cell Regeneration: During his transformation, he was given regeneration abilities which are similar to Wolverine's regenerative healing factor, which allows him to regenerate from fatal wounds near-instantly. He is even capable of limb regeneration within an hour or less, however reattaching a limb takes mere seconds. Severe ballistic wounds take only a few seconds to heal completely. These accelerated healing powers are responsible for his near-immortality. * Enhanced Resilience: He can exert himself to peak capacity for several hours. He is also far more tougher than normal human, being able to take hits from beings like Ajax, who also has superhuman strength. He was also able to keep fighting, despite him having broken bones, hands & feet. However, he is not immune to pain. He was even able to hurt Angel Dust with his head, without being hurt himself. Abilities & Skills Wilson is an expert martial artist and sword fighter. * Swordsmanship Skills: '''Two swords ,which he can cut the enemies. * '''Weapons Expert: '''He knows everything on weapons. * '''Martial Artist and Firearm Skills: '''He is totally skilled warrior in martial arts and in firearms. * '''Mocking: He always likes to mock & joke around his opponents, likely due to his insanity & child like nature. However, he does become serious when the situation calls for it. Gallery 153px-Deadpool (X-men Live Action).jpg|Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Trivia *Deadpool is somewhat similar to another Ryan Reynolds Marvel character Hannibal King in many ways. **Uses constant profanity-laced humor. **Aggressive force. **Pawns of the villains. **Narrates their movies. *Deadpool is very similar to Spawn: **both want revenge **both are in love **both save their love interest from the main antagonist **both have a scarred face **both wear black and red outfit **both have flashback scene during the movie Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Egomaniacs Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Super Hero Category:Immortals Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Loyal Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Movie Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Mature Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Anti Hero Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Successful Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Titular Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Genius Category:Ninjas Category:Protectors Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Vigilante Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Rich Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Normal Badass Category:Brutes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance